The 1st Annual Hunger Games
by Serene Cullen
Summary: The first group of 24 children put into the arena to fight to the death. A story of adventure with twists and turns around every corner. President Strong has rigged the victor but what if someone has the one up on him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The rebels have been subdued," the secretary said entering the president's office.

"Excellent, and the plans for the games?"

"Well underway," the secretary informed. "People have been chosen and given the title of Gamemakers. They will set up an arena for the chosen tributes to fight in and one will be crowned the victor."

"Excellent," President Strong was reviewing some papers on his desks. "And District Thirteen?"

"Annihilated," the secretary confirmed.

"Are there any hostages?"

"We were told to take no prisoners sir," the secretary looked on her notepad.

"Not even a boy and girl?" the president inquired.

"Um I believe there are some survivors sir. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Find a boy and a girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. District thirteen will also be competing in the first annual Hunger Games. Call Darian and Karington in here will you?"

"I will send them in promptly sir," the secretary exited the room. President Stone began finishing the last of the work in front of him. The paperwork involved laws, rules, and instructions for the Districts and The Hunger Games.

"You called for us President Strong?" Karington asked spinning her long black and purple hair around her finger.

"I did indeed," he looked up from his paperwork his devious mind spinning a million miles a minute. "I assume you have both been informed of the roles you will be playing in The Hunger Games?"

"Yes sir," Darian nodded.

"Excellent I need to make it very clear to both of you that this particular set of games has been set up so that your male tribute will be the victor. The boy selected will be an eighteen-year-old named Tremor. He showed great skill in the army and District Two needs to be the first victor of The Hunger Games."

"Understood sir," Karington nodded.

"This will all be kept a secret do you understand? If either of you speak a word of it you will be eliminated is that understood as well?"

"Yes," Darian said.

"Good, you may go," he waved the two away. Darian opened the door for Karington and allowed her to exit first.

"Anything else sir?" his secretary asked entering.

"Just inform Tremor that his involvement in these games will be critical."

"Yes sir."

#

**AN: So I hope you all enjoy my writing of the first ever Hunger Games. Just so you are aware none of these characters will have last names just because it's so hard thinking of first names that having to do last names too would just about kill my poor brain. I hope you enjoy it please review!**


	2. The Contestants

The Contestants

President Strong sat on his leather couch in his viewing room, beside him his wife, son, and daughter sat. He kept his wife securely in his arm and his five-year-old daughter sat on his lap. Their ten-year-old ran around the room buzzing with excitement. "Daddy when is it going to start?" the boy whined.

"Soon," his father said. President Strong and his family watched as his face appeared on the scream reshowing the speech he gave announcing the beginnings of The Hunger Games. Behind him stood the twelve mentors along with the escorts sitting in chairs in front of the mentors. They all had faces that told of strong concentration and all were hand picked for their overwhelming support towards the Capitol. The screen then began footage of the reapings after watching a girl from District 4 scream in terror though he switched the TV to the computerized analysis of each tribute.

"District 1 female tribute Layola," the computer recited. "Eighteen-years-old, short black hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin. Standing around 5 foot 3 estimated death number 7." The girl spun around on the screen the entire time dressed in a bright blue elegant dress. Her hair hung loose and her eyes seemed to be made of steal.

"District 1 male tribute Silver. Seventeen-years-old, dark brown hair, deep green eyes, tanned skin. Stature of 5 foot 11 estimated death number 22." The boy on screen wore a cocky smile and a wink, which he greeted the camera with. His hands were shoved into his slack pockets lazily.

Silver's image left the screen and two men appeared in his place "Levon is their escort, on the right, and Traves is their mentor on the left. Levon is upbeat and personable while Traves is intense and firm. Together the team improves their survival rate by 19%."

The two left the screen and a new girl appeared. "District 2 female tribute Sephora. Fourteen-years-old, should blade length light blonde hair, emerald green eyes, sunkissed skin. Stature estimated to be around 5 foot 1 and growing estimated death number 8." The young girl spun around the screen holding her velvety green dress between her fingers. She looked timid and nervous but overall had on a brave face.

The boy appeared next and President Strong knew he had chosen a good strong winner. "District 2 male tribute Tremor." The boy was dressed in the Capitol's style of clothing. "Eighteen-years-old, buzz cut dark hair, dark brown eyes, pale white skin. Estimated to be about 6 foot 2, estimated death number void."

"What does void mean daddy?" his son jumped onto his lap.

"It means he is expected to be the winner of these games," the President lifted his daughter onto his wife's lap so that his son could bounce around freely.

"Daddy who are those people?" his son pulled on his hair and pointed at the two people appearing on the screen.

"Wait and the computer will tell you," President Strong said pointing and hugging his son close.

"Darian and Karington are the escort and mentor for the District 2 tributes. Darian and Karington's close friendship allows them to work together flawlessly and increase their tributes survival rate by 35%."

"District 3 female tribute Kyomi. Sixteen-years-old, long golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, fake tanned skin. Stature 5 foot 6 estimated death number 16." The girl had her leg propped up showing off her mismatching dirt covered sneakers. Her clothes were nice but where most girls wore dresses she was in a roll up long sleeve white blouse and some black pants. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and she winked smiling mischievously.

"District 3 male tribute Journey. Fifteen-years-old, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin. Stature of 5 foot 6 estimated death number 13." The boy was dressed in a button up shirt and brown slacks, his hair was shaggy and he was running his fingers through it in the picture. Even President Strong's daughter giggled and pointed to him.

"Bryce and Leta are a sibling team. The two are always up to date with the latest style of everything, including weapons, clothes, and music. The two's up to date style promises their tributes a 23% higher survival rate."

"District 4 female tribute Starr. Fifteen-years-old, light brown pulled up hair, palm leaf green eyes, light tan skin. Stature of 5 foot 1 estimated death number 14." The fifteen-years-old was dressed in a bubble gum pink dress with white platform shoes. Her jewelry jingled around and her eyes were puffy red. She set her jaw though and put on a brave face for the camera.

"District 4 male tribute Greks. Eighteen-years-old, spiked black hair, dark eyes, dark skin. Stature of 5 foot 10 estimated death number 19." The boy looked away from the camera and his stony eyes were downcast.

"Nathanial and Darwin are friends since childhood. The bond keeps them closer than brothers and they train together everyday. Nathanial is the more personal of the two and as such is the escort. Together they increase their tributes survival rate by 17%."

"District 5 female tribute Cresseda. Fourteen-years-old, silkly long brown hair, green eyes. Stature of 5 foot 4 estimated death number six." The girl was slouched over and it looked like she was smaller than the reading the computer had given. Her eyes seemed fixated somewhere far off and she was definitely teary eyed.

"District 5 male tribute Nyo. Seventeen-years-old, shaggy black hair, blue eyes. Stature of 5 foot 7 estimated death number 21." The boy was standing up right and pushing his thin frames glassed up his nose higher when the picture was taken. His expression seemed neutral and serious and he seemed ready to fight.

"Janie and Hunter, once married the two now feud more often than not. Their strategy for dealing with each other is avoidance. They give good advice and care deeply for other people. Together they raise their tributes survival rate by 7%."

"District 6 female tribute Leapord. Eighteen-years-old, boy cut blonde hair with dark highlights, green eyes. Stature of 5 foot 1 estimated death number 15." The girl on screen was winking and surely causing quiet a few people to stare.

"District 6 male tribute Skull. Fifteen-years-old, salt and pepper short hair, brown eyes. Stature of 5 foot 7 estimated death number 18." Skull knew he was unusually tall and as such would draw more attention. His arms were outstretched as he played to the crowd. He had the good instinct to get the crowd on his side even though no other Hunger Games had happened.

"Malick and Rini are a sibling team, Rini is only Fifteen-years-old herself but has trained with Malick her entire life. Malick would have been selected for the part of mentor had he not sustained an injury to his arm a month prior in the war. With their team work and dual instruction they increase their teams survival rate by 27%."

"District 7 female tribute Shadow. Sixteen-years-old, short black hair, purple blue eyes. Stature of 5 foot 6 estimated death 17." The girl stood in a nice purple dress with a black cloak draped around her concealing most of her figure. She had a hard set face and uninterested eyes.

"District 7 male tribute Rin. Seventeen-years-old, faded black hair, green eyes. Stature of 5 foot 11 estimated death number 24." Rin was waving and smiling to the crowd but other than that was rather average.

"Dexter and Joleen were neighbors for years before noticing each other and becoming friends. Rumors of a relationship are leaked every so often but never confirmed. Joleen's superior knowledge of weaponry increases their tributes survival rate by 9%."

"District 8 female tribute Mimi. Twelve-years-old, curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes. Stature of 5 foot estimated death number 5." The twelve year old didn't have tears in her eyes but she did cast them down while sporting a blush on her thin cheeks.

"District 8 male tribute Bullet. Fourteen-years-old, brown hair to his shoulders, brown eyes. Stature of 5 foot 5 estimated death number 25." The boy was scowling at the camera and his eyes held hatred with a fiery passion.

"Vena and Ethan, cousins who traveled often and actually ran into Bullet on several occasions. Their proximity to Bullet gives him a 36% higher survival rate."

"District 9 female tribute Nala. Sixteen-years-old, sandy brown hair, blue eyes. Stature of 5 foot 4 estimated death number 11." The girl wore an elegantly draped dress with different levels of complexity making it hug her figure just right. She wore a shy, unconfident smile as she raised one hand a tiny bit to wave.

"District 9 male tribute Chronic. Fourteen-years-old, wood brown hair, dark brown eyes. Stature of 5 foot 9 estimated death number 20." Chronic had a black vest on with a white shirt beneath, the sleeve had to be ripped off though to accommodate his muscles.

"Magnus and Alec, first open Capitol gay couple, currently requesting a marriage license. Alec was skilled with a sword and made many kills in the Capitol's name during the war. Magnus waited loyally for Alec's return each night so he could heal him with a cream that he uses to speed the marriage negotiations. With their combination of training and fast healing they increase their tributes survival rate by 29%."

"District 10 female tribute Sasa. Twelve-years-old, blonde, almost white hair, deep green eyes. Stature of 4 foot 10 estimated death number 2." The girl was trembling in her shoes and the picture was blurry because she wouldn't stop.

"District 10 male tribute Sly. Eighteen-years-old, midnight black hair, beckoning blue eyes. Stature 6 foot 1 estimated death number 23." The boy's eyes were shifting to observe the crowd he stood in front of, he seemed to analyze everything and made no facial expression at all.

"Marie and Logan, a looked down on couple at the Capitol. Logan came from District 2 and is significantly older than Marie. Marie was born of a high citizen's ranking in the Capitol and used her pull to bring Logan into the Capitol. Logan was granted citizenship after thwarting an assassination on the President. Marie's sweet caring attitude and her ability to keep her gruff companion in check increases the survival rate of their tributes by 14%."

"District 11 female tribute Tally. Fifteen-years-old, strawberry blonde hair, pink contacts with blue eyes beneath. Stature of 5 foot 5 estimated death number 12." The girl winked friendly at the camera and even blew a kiss, she'd be a sponsor winner if she wasn't from such a low district.

"District 11 male tribute Java. Tweleve-years-old, bright red hair, green eyes. Stature of 5 foot 3 estimated death number 4." The boy looked a bit like a deer in the headlights but put on a smile and tried to seem brave, but tough face or not how brave could a twelve-years-old look?

"Meredith and Derek, both doctors in the Capitol's hospital during the war Derek had been trained in medicine and weaponry but the need for medics was becoming overwhelming and hard to supply. The two have been married for 10 years and barely need to speak in order to convey thoughts. Their flawless synchronicity increases their tributes survival rate by 16%."

"District 12 female tribute Leeky. Thirteen-years-old, gray hair charred from a fire, brown eyes. Stature of 5 foot 3 estimated death number 3." The girl looked more like she'd already given up that anything else. Her stomach was sunken in and she looked malnourished, death may be a blessing.

"District 12 male tribute Tiger. Thirteen-years-old, twin of a brother, black hair, blue eyes. Stature of 5 foot 6 estimated death number 9." If Java had looked scared this boy looked terrified. The escort would need to be ready to grab him if he bolted. His knees were shaking and his eyes were wide and he didn't even try to muster a smile.

"Beck and Jade, on again off again coupe, almost always fighting though they seem to genuinely care about each other. Jade was trained for military combat and successfully led 50 soldiers behind District 13s lines to blow it apart. Their combination grants their tributes an extra 17% chance of living."

"The surprise District, District 13 has two captives for tributes. The female is Capa, the male is Leon. Estimated deaths 1 and 10. Pheobe and Nester have been picked as temporary escort and mentor since this will be the only year District 13 remains in the competition."

President Strong stood as the presentation concluded. Twenty six children would pay the price for the District's rebellion. Two was rigged to win and the Gamemakers were aware. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the blood bath.

#

**AN: First off I am SO sorry, one that this took so long and two that it is as boring as mud! I hate this but there is really no other way, that I can think of that is any better than this, to show the tributes. I am considering posting up a character list with all of this information please review if that would be helpful or not :) thank you for your patience and I will upload the next chapter TODAY! I promise, even if I get yelled at I'll have it up!**


	3. Training

Training

"It's nice that they decided to let us train a little before we go into the arena."

"I don't need to train," Silver said raking his eyes up and down his partner Layola.

"Please stop undressing me with your eyes," Layola snapped.

"I can't help it," Silver winked. "You wanna do it? We could both help each other out, you know one last time or what not," he said stepping closer to her in the small elevator.

"If you come into my room at all tonight I'm going to make sure you don't even make it down to the arena to have a fair fight for your life." Layola snapped. Silver quickly stepped back out of Layola's reach. She smirked a little to herself as she walked forward from the elevator. Silver followed her out but quickly veered away from her. His eyes then landed on Leapord from District 6.

"Hey," he said leaning on a wall next to her. "How are you?" he kept his eyes ahead of him instead of on her.

"I'm ok," she said.

"Good to hear it, you nervous at all?"

"About what," ah the blonde roots kicked in.

"The games," he said looking over at her.

"Why would I be nervous about a game?" she tilted her head to the side.

He gave her a half smile "oh honey," he said patting her head before walking off. She still trailed after him though even as he went over to a sword area to train.

##

"What do you want to try to learn with?" Tremor asked looking down at Sephora.

"There's no way I'll learn fast enough for it to matter," she whispered.

"Well we've got to train you in something," he said taking the tiny girl's hand. He led her over to where an instructor stood next to double sided axes.

"Are you sure this is a good first weapon?" Sephora squeaked out.

"Well there's one way to find out isn't there?" Tremor picked the ax up easily and handed it to her.

She grunted under the weight but met the challenge. "Why aren't you training?" she asked as she listened to the instructor. Spinning the ax was a lot easier than she had thought it was kind of like twirling a baton, something she had been good at.

"I was in the army, I'm already well trained."

"What did you train with?" Sephora asked while rocketing the ax away from her and towards a dummy. The wooden handle connected with the dummy rather than the sharp end. "Oops," she pouted and jogged over to grab the ax again.

"I used a discus to fight," he said.

"What's that?" she asked as she retreated back to the throwing area.

"I'll show you," he went into the slot next door and grabbed a circle that looked completely unthreatening.

"How do you use it, it doesn't look like it would damage a thing?"

"Watch," he said pushing the middle of the discus and sharp razors came out. He threw it and it sliced the head off of three dummies before returning to Tremor's hand, all razors brought in by inertia.

##

"Hi," Kyomi said shyly approaching Starr who was sitting at the eatable plants station.

The other girl looked up with a stony look despite to recover from her outburst at the reaping. "What do you want?"

"Jeez forget it," Kyomi said flipping her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No wait I'm sorry," Starr grabbed her leg. "Please sit with me, I just, I've been feeling alone and, well I could use a friend."

Kyomi sat in front of the trainer who continued to talk about how shellfish could be tricky to identify sometimes. "I cried when they pulled my name out of the bowl. That's why I'm trying to act cold I don't want everyone to think I'm a weak pushover."

Kyomi looked at Starr who was looking at the fish before her. "Shouldn't you already know about fish you're from the fishing district?"

"Oh well ya but I didn't go out on the boats and catch them I sold them at some of the markets."

"Oh," the two girls stared as the man continued his long and boring explanations.

##

Nyo from District 5 was sitting cross-legged at the rope tying station. He had already been to several other stations and had picked things up so quickly he hoped to be finished with the stations by the end of today and perhaps work with weapons tomorrow. From beside him Cresseda made 'oh'ing and 'aw'ing noises which were really beginning to wear on his nerves. Just because they came from the same District didn't make them automatic friends in this situation. Nyo had figured that if he ignored her for long enough then perhaps she'd get the picture but she had followed him through the nine or so other stations and was still loyally by him here.

"You won't learn anything by just watching," a voice said from behind Nyo. "Here let me help you," Nyo looked over his shoulder just long enough to watch Cresseda be distracted by the boy from 7, Rin. Nyo took the opportunity to leave the rope tying station and move onto snares. Already seated at snares was the boy from 10 Sly.

"He keeps hitting on her," Sly said not looking up from what he was doing.

Nyo glanced around before realizing the only possible person this guy was talking to was him. He sighed "who?"

"The guy from 6," he nodded towards where a boy stood watching a girl at the whip area. "He keeps talking to the girl from 7 but she never even acknowledges him."

"Why do you care?" Nyo asked as he began using knot tying skills he had just learned to improve his snares.

"I don't care," Sly's head snapped up too quickly. "I just think she's out of his league."

"Apparently she does too," Nyo finished his snare.

"Camouflaging them is the hard part," Sly said commenting on Nyo's pleased look.

"It can't be that hard."

"Animals are smart," Sly countered.

"I'm not trying to catch an animal in the arena," Nyo said. Sly's head quickly looked to him before a wicked grin spread over his lips.

"Need some help with that plan?"

Nyo weighed his options before speaking "I suppose so." The two boys shook hands. "She's out of your league too."

Sly looked away "I know that."

##

"You don't have to help me," Cressida said blushing as she failed once again.

"Nonsense helping people is good to do and I know a little about everything," he smiled at her.

"Well if I get the chance I'll try and help you out in the arena. Just to you know repay that favor," she added quickly blushing.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek "I know."

##

"Look at them!" Skull said gesturing to something Shadow couldn't see.

"I'm training," she huffed pulling the whip over her head again before tossing it towards the dummy with a flick of her wrist. She pulled back and it wrapped around the dummy's neck. She smirked as she hit a button and the whip went electric.

"You're kind of scary," he said "it's kinda hot," he winked.

"How old are you?" she said turning around with a hand on her hip.

"Fifteen," he said.

"I'm older than you, I'm sixteen, and I'm tired of you hitting on me. Go away, the only thing I'm interested in is living. So stop bothering me so I can keep training."

"Rude," Skull huffed and went away.

##

Mimi, Sasa, and Java all stood together away from the other contestants. The twelve year olds huddled together scared of the rest of the group. They shook nervously watching each older contestant take out dummy after dummy. None of the twelve year olds felt like training though, they didn't really stand a chance after all.

"You guys should try at least," a boy from 13 said as he struggled to stand with his burn marks. "You can't just stand their and give up."

"We can't do anything," Mimi squeaked out.

"Not anything at all," Sasa hiccupped.

"Come here," he said beckoning them over. The group came to him. They listened as he taught them about weak points on the human body.

##

**AN: Well I talked about a lot of the contestants the ones you didn't see in this chapter will probably be focused on in the next or at least seen. I hope you guys like it the games begin in two chapters :) Please review!**


End file.
